Late Night Visitor
by jrkfm204
Summary: Dana and Natalie have a frightening encounter after hours in the office. Will it damage them forever or open them up to new possibilities?


Ok there seems to be an over abundance of Dan and

Casey stories out there so I think this is much

needed.

disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin is god. Everything is his.

Dana yelled down the hall "Casey! Come here!"

"Am I in trouble again?" Casey poked his head around the corner

A smile spread across Dana's face "You can't be in trouble for being too cute." She grabbed his tie pulling him in for a kiss. "I have a little work to do before I can leave but you know I'll see you later."

"Ok I'll see you at home tonight" Casey planted another kiss on her lips and headed out.

During this whole scene, Natalie waited patiently by the corner. She stepped forward to talk to Dana as Casey turned away but Dana slipped into her office quickly in her blissful state not noticing her friend. Natalie sighed. She was so set on getting Dana and Casey together, but now that they were, Dana spent all of her time with him. Natalie was pretty sure that Dana wasn't even aware that her and Jeremy were on a "break" Natalie was happy for Casey and Dana but she missed her friend. She debated going to Dana now but knew that she would just be hurrying to get her work done so she could get home to Casey. Natalie sighed again and started to walk away.

Suddenly she felt someone jam something into her back.

Dana was in her office humming cheerfully to herself when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She called.

Natalie walked slowly in and stopped inside the door.

Dana glanced up and laughed "Since when have you started knocking?" Her laughter caught in her throat as she noticed the terrified look on Natalie's face. "What wrong?"

A man steps into the room behind Natalie smirking. "Nothing...if you cooperate". The man pushed Natalie in the direction of the couch and Dana could now see he had a gun pointed in her back.

Dana started toward her "Natalie! Oh my gosh!"

The man whipped the gun around to Dana. "Sit down! Or your friend gets it!" He whipped the gun back around and shoved it into Natalie's temple. Dana sat quickly almost missing her chair. The man moved away keeping the gun trained on Natalie's head and shuts the door.

"Now" The man grinned "it's time for some fun." He stepped back over to Natalie while glancing at the name plate on Dana's desk.

"Dana is it? Why don't you step over here for me?"

Dana stood up and walked slowly out from behind her desk.

"That blouse looks uncomfortable Dana." He pushes the gun into Natalie's head again to indicate he's talking to her again "Why don't you go take off your friend's blouse for her?" Natalie sat defiantly, staring ahead, saying nothing.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." The man walked over to Dana grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head back training the gun on it at the same time.

"OK!" Natalie's cool exterior shattered "Please just don't hurt her."

The man loosened his grip and stood Dana back up. He backed away keeping the gun trained on Dana.

"Aww a soft spot. Sticking up for your friend like that. How cute. She won't get hurt again as long as you do what you're told." He smiled "Now. Stand up and go take off her shirt." Natalie stood up slowly and walked over to Dana, moving so her back was to the gunman.

"I'm sorry Dana." Natalie whispered "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated the words over and over as she steped closer to Dana and reacheed for the top button of her blouse.

"It's ok." Dana whispered back "I understand. I don't want to see you hurt either. Please don't let yourself get hurt either. We'll get through this. Don't cry. Be strong."

Natalie quickly wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eye as she reached the last button on Dana's shirt. She stopped.

"What are you doing? It's still on her." The man snarled "Come on I don't have all day." Natalie slipped her hands into the slit at the top of Dana's shirt and gently lowered it down her arms.

"Hmmm. Nice. Ok now loose her skirt."

Natalie turned instinctually to the man to protest and was immediately greeted with the butt of the pistol across her face. She fell to the ground stunned.

"Natalie!" Dana screamed "Oh my god leave her alone!" She turned her attention to Natalie who was staring at her with dazed eyes. "Are you ok? It's ok. I understand. You're not doing anything wrong. Please, I understand." She helped Natalie back to her feet.

"Better?" The man cut in "Good. The skirt." Natalie found the zipper at Dana's side and unzipped it. Pulling the waistband slightly, the skirt fell to the floor on top of Dana's shirt.

"Hmmm Very nice." The man grinned. Dana now stood shivering in only a matching black underwear set. Natalie stared at the ground unable to face what she was doing to her friend.

"Ok now take off her bra…from the front. It makes things more interesting from my perspective."

Dana felt Natalie's arms reach around her body and was momentarily grateful for the warmth they provided. She whispered reassurance to her friend as she once again heard Natalie's constant apology as her head passed close to her ear. Natalie stepped back from Dana and let her bra slide off her arms. Dana's nipples hardened as her breasts spilled out of the bra. Natalie suddenly saw why Casey was so eager to get home every night. Dana clearly had a fantastic body. Unfortunately, their attacker noticed as well.

" Wow this is going to be a great night…panties."

Natalie moved down Dana's body as she brought her underwear to the floor. Standing back up she glanced at Dana who was now clearly fighting back tears. She began to lower her eyes but changed her mind and instead made direct eye contact with Dana. She eventually caught Dana's eye and even managed a slight smile from Dana with the warm look she was attempting to give her. Natalie soon found herself lifting her arms as Dana took her former role, reliving Natalie of her sweater. Dana reached for the front zipper on her pants pulling it down just enough to reveal the top of the blue panties that Natalie wore. Already riding low on her slender hips, the pants fell to the floor in one motion. With their attacker instructing her, Dana repeated Natalie's moves and Natalie soon found herself standing in front of Dana completely naked.

"Oh my god," the man circled around both of them "did I hit the jackpot." Though rather petite, it was obvious that Natalie's body was just as spectacular as Dana's. "You two must work out together or something…and let me just say it is working out great for both of you." Natalie hung her head hiding her shame from the comment that would usually make her glow with pride.

"Hmm…I think that I would like to see you two kiss. Oh and look at that! I'm charge here!" The man buried the gun into the back of Natalie's head. She winced with pain. "Why don't you two do that for me?"

"Please leave her alone." Dana pleaded as tears began to well up in her eyes. She blinked them back.

"It's ok Dana." Natalie started to move forward slightly. Her apologizing began again. This time though Dana was surprised to here her mix in another message. "I'm sorry…know I really do care for you though…I won't hurt you…I promise…I'm sorry."

Dana reassured her "I know…you're my best friend in the world." As soon as she spoke the words, Natalie's lips were upon hers. She was surprised at the sensation. Natalie's lips were soft against her own and her attempts to be caring were evident in the tenderness that Dana felt from her. She felt a sadness in her heart that she had been ignoring this friendship that really did mean a lot to her. Suddenly she was snapped into reality realizing what had brought her around…she felt all of her anger welling up towards the man. She suddenly felt Natalie's hand on her arm, stroking it in a calming motion. 'She's right' thought Dana 'there's nothing we can do about this now.' She know if she acted up Natalie would receive the punishment and that would just give the man even more of a reward. Suddenly the man grabbed Dana's shoulder separating the two. He flung Dana violently on to her couch she lay dazed for a moment.

The man grabbed Natalie and smacked her across the face as hard as he could with his pistol, she slumped to the floor unconscious. Before Dana could regain herself to react, the man picked up Natalie and tossed her onto Dana. Her head lay on Dana's bare chest.

"Please!" Dana pleaded "There was nothing to warrant that! Please stop hurting her."

The man snickered. "I will do what I please but remember I can make this much worst on both of you."

Natalie began to stir, her soft hair spilling across Dana's stomach. She uttered a few incomprehensible words before propping herself up enough to realize her situation. The look in her eyes was now one of absolute fear. Dana tried to reassure her with a look but her own uncertainty was causing her fear to well up also. She heard a ripping noise and she was suddenly plunged into darkness as the arm of Natalie's sweater was tied over her eyes. She felt her arms yanked above her head and was tied down with her own shirt. Now she felt like a complete victim. She heard the gunman speaking to Natalie but she was unable to hear his whispering. It did not take long to figure out what he had said. The cold metal of the gun was pressed against her lips and for a moment, she was certain she was going to die. She felt Natalie shift on top of her and the gun was removed to be replaced with Natalie's warm lips again on her own. As Natalie withdrew, she felt the gun again, this time on her cheek. When Natalie's lips again replaced the metal of the weapon, Dana realized what was happening. The pattern continued down her neck and shoulders. While this was happening, Dana discovered that she was able to adjust the blindfold so she could see out the very bottom of it. She didn't really want to be aware of what was happening but at the same time, the total lack of power drove her mad. She suddenly felt the metal of the gun touch her breast. Her nipple sprung alive under the cold metal. As the gun lifted, she did not immediately feel Natalie upon her. She braced herself for what was coming. A dull thud was all she could hear. Liquid fell onto her chest. Traveling slowly towards her chin, Dana could see it was blood. Hidden beneath the blindfold, she let the tears began to slip from her eyes. As the first tear fell, she felt Natalie's mouth close around her nipple. The shame she felt for herself and her friend was too much and she convulsed as a sob racked her body. The gunman saw her movement as one of pleasure and began to taunt her with it.

"So, you like feeling your subordinate's mouth on you." The man taunted "You would you slut."

Dana was glad that her face was hidden by the blindfold but at the same time, the man's words were getting to her. She truly cared for Natalie but if their relationship were to ever come to something like this, she certainly would not want this man present.

Even so, she felt her shame deepen as she realized she was beginning to get wet between her legs. She couldn't help it. Natalie's soft tongue was caressing her nipple and being a woman, Natalie was unconsciously doing what she would find most pleasurable. As her mouth moved over Dana's breasts, Dana found her breath becoming a bit shortened. Her

cheeks flushed at the pleasure she was receiving from Natalie's embarrassment. She felt the gun against her skin again. This time it was at her stomach and Dana realized what was in store for Natalie next. Dana stiffened as she realized Natalie would discover that

Dana was becoming aroused. She closed her eyes and tried to block out what was happening. She was shocked back out of her daze suddenly though as the cold metal of the gun pressed suddenly into her clitoris. She gasped uncontrollably and she heard the

gunman laugh. When she once again felt Natalie hesitate, she was shocked to find that she was upset not only for the punishment Natalie would receive but also that she was kept on the edge for a moment longer. Tears began to stream down her face again. The room was quiet for a moment. She then felt Natalie's legs tighten around her own and soon after she could feel Natalie's cool breath between her legs.

Natalie sat defiantly on her friends legs as the man pushed his gun into Dana's open legs. When he looked at Natalie, she stared him down with cold eyes. She knew Dana would be unable to handle this. It was obvious her friend was becoming turned on against her will and Natalie thought that the shame of that would scar her much longer than Natalie's physical scars would be visible. Although Natalie suddenly wasn't sure as she received her punishment. She managed to bite her lip and not make any noise but she knew Dana could feel her leg muscles tighten as she tried to ignore the pain of the letter opener being ripped down her spine. She resisted for a moment more but the gunman simply pointed the gun at Dana's head and she knew she had no choice. She bent down and took

Dana's swollen clitoris in her mouth. As she began sucking she could feel Dana start to squirm slightly. She was trying so hard to hide the pleasure she was receiving from Natalie but sadly it was obvious to all in the room. As she felt Dana's legs tense, Nat realized she was close to an orgasm and the whole incident would be over soon. Just as she finished the thought, the man grabbed her hair and yanked her away from Dana. Dana's body physically shuddered beneath her and suddenly Natalie saw the man's plan. He planned on torturing Dana through the pleasure she was feeling.

Dana could feel her body get ready to explode into an orgasm when Natalie was suddenly yanked away from her. 'No!' her mind screamed. She writhed uncomfortably unable to do anything with her hands tied behind her head.

"What's a matter Dana?" asked the man. "I thought you didn't want this to go on anymore." He pinched her nipple and her body shuddered again. "Do you want Natalie to continue?" Dana remained silent. He wanted her to beg...she knew it.

The cold metal of the gun brushed against her clitoris again and she yelled out. He was keeping her on the edge waiting for her to react.

"Oh my gosh please" Dana whispered through shortened breaths.

"Please what?" asked the man. "do you want Natalie to continue?" He twisted her nipple again.

"It's ok Dana. I..." Natalie started.

"Shut up bitch." The man slapped Natalie across the face to silence her then brushed the gun against Dana's clitoris again. She started to cry again more noticeably. The man ignored her and instead asked calmly, "please, what?"

Sobs filled the room for a second as Dana tried to regain her composure, then in a shaky voice "please Natalie, I need you."

This seemed to please the man but inside Natalie knew Dana had chosen the words for her. Natalie turned to the man afraid to incur his wrath with a wrong move.

"Well" he stared coldly at Natalie. He grabbed Dana's nipple again hard. She screamed in pain. The man gestured with the gun again towards Dana's clitoris. Natalie leaned in again grasping Dana's clit between her lips. She was surprised as she was struck again that the sensation was not unpleasant. Secretly she inhaled Dana's intoxicating scent while trying to give her friend as much pleasure as she could.

Dana was again glad she was wearing the blindfold as her eyes started to roll back into her head. It was too much. The sensation of her best friend's tongue on her clit was driving her over the edge faster and harder than she had ever experienced in her life. She felt herself arching her back involuntarily and flushed in embarrassment as she heard herself yell out loud in pleasure. Her breath was coming out shorter and shorter and much more audibly to those in the room. Her mind went completely blank as the pleasure became too much and for a second she forgot there was anyone in the room but Natalie. She yelled out loud again this time adding Natalie's name to the end.

"Oh! NATALIE! NATALIE!" her best friends name trailed off into a scream again as she felt like her insides exploded. She crashed over the edge, her whole body rigid and stretching, bucking against Natalie's mouth. Subconsciously, she noticed Natalie's mouth stayed suctioned to her clit driving her over the edge again and again. Her mind swirled as she came back into reality, her body bucking over and over as she came down from the top of her orgasm. Natalie had sat up and she could feel her friend's hand lightly on her stomach, calming her body. When her breathing finally slowed and her body came to a rest, she was jolted back into reality as the man ripped her blindfold off. She immediately felt sick to her stomach as she saw Natalie sitting over her, the gun still pointed at her head, blood dripping from a nasty cut on her forehead a look of fear still recognizable on her face. She was staring intensely into Dana's eyes. Dana stared back at her. She felt her hand still on her stomach and subtly moved her hand on top of Natalie's.

"Wow" the man's voice broke Dana's concentration. She glanced at him and was immediately disgusted by his grinning face and obvious boner. "That was quite a show" He reached down and started stroking his cock through his pants. "I need a part of this."

He snaked his arm around Natalie pulling her to the ground in one motion. Dana tightened the grip she had on Natalie's hand and managed to hang on to her awkwardly as Natalie fell to the floor. She tilted her head to she could look into Natalie's eyes and reassure her. Her heart ached as she saw Natalie's eyes staring flatly, showing no emotion at all as the man undid his pants in one movement and shoved into her in a single movement. Tears streamed down Dana's face as she felt Natalie's hand tighten around her own, gripping as if for dear life. The man drove into her hard and fast, hardly even noticing Natalie. It was pure animalistic. He pounded away for about 10 minutes. Other than a few winces when the pain became too much, Natalie stayed silenced, the dead look firmly in place in her eyes. He came intensely, shoving in hard, with all his might and then collapsed onto Natalie.

Dana felt Natalie's grip loosen, slipping from her hand. Dana tightened her grip and craned her neck trying to catch Natalie's eye again. Fear struck her more poignantly than at any point in the evening. Natalie was facing her but her eyes stared straight through Dana, a dead look in them. The man pushed himself off Natalie. She didn't move. As he buttoned back up his pants, the man gave them instructions to not move for an hour. He waved his gun at each of them for effect. Dana nodded. Natalie remained still. Annoyed, he kicked her hard in the side and stormed out of the room. Dana watched him leave then focused her attention on Natalie. She still hadn't moved but Dana saw a single tear spill over her nose and onto the floor.

"Natalie" Dana struggled against the restraints holding her to the couch. Fortunately they were hastily tied and after a few minutes of twisting and pulling she was able to get a hand free. Quickly she untied her ankles and rolled off the couch, grabbing the throw off the back as she did. She pulled Natalie up into a sitting position next to her. "Natalie!" She yelled practically into her face. Natalie blinked and seemed to come out of her daze a bit. "Oh Dana" she whispered. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. She curled her knees into her body and leaned over hugging Dana's knees which were curled up to her chest, laying her head against Dana's knees. Dana wrapped herself around the smaller woman pulling the blanket around both of them. Dana rested her head on top of Natalie's, her bare breasts pushing into Natalie's back, one arm stroking her hair, the other wrapped around her waist holding her against her legs as Natalie sobbed silently. Dana could feel her tears streaming down her legs and hips. She just kept kissing her hair and reassuring her. Eventually she felt Natalie's body go limp against her own as she seemed to lose the strength to continue crying. She lifted her head off Dana's legs slowly and turned towards her. Her eyes were red from crying and a combination of dried blood and fresh blood still spilling from her forehead wound marred her perfect complexion. She looked into Dana's eyes and then to Dana's surprise, she moved in quickly and kissed her.

Dana almost moved back in surprise but looking ahead she saw Natalie staring straight at her and the Dana saw a spark of her friend in them. Dana's relief to see life in her friend's eyes outweighed her shock and she kept herself from pulling back. Natalie's soft lips pressed full against Dana's for a moment before she pulled back. She looked right at Dana keeping her face close. "I had to feel something" was all she said. Dana brushed her cheek with her hand and then moved up to her forehead where she was still bleeding. In one move, Dana moved her hand behind Natalie's head and pulled her towards her again quickly kissing her. As they pulled back again Dana smiled at her and said "lets get you cleaned up." Dana helped Natalie up wrapping the blanket around both of them. It was close to 4am at this point and even the West Coast Update crew was cleaned up and out of the building. They walked through the dark hallway to the greenroom where there was a bathroom with a large shower. Dana left Natalie standing in the center of the room wrapped in the blanket as she went into the bathroom.

Natalie watched her friend walk away from her. Her beautiful behind swaying slightly as she disappeared into the bathroom. Natalie closed her eyes. She felt stupid for kissing Dana. She had shut herself down so far when that man had been inside her. Once she was in that state though, she couldn't figure out how to wake herself back up. Deep down though, she also had to admit she had felt something for Dana when the man had made them kiss and… well she couldn't really think about it. She couldn't admit that part of her liked getting Dana off. In the back of her mind though, she knew tonight wasn't the first time she had thought about doing something like that with Dana and when she looked up and saw her friend open the bathroom door, the steam of the shower billowing out behind her and making her naked body glisten, those feelings began to rise again.

Dana looked at her friend as she walked back out of the bathroom. She looked so tiny standing in the middle of the room alone, the blanket draped awkwardly over her. Her slim shoulder peeking out one corner and much of her thin, shapely left leg exposed. Her head was bowed slightly but she was looking at Dana. There was a spark in her eye that Dana recognized, but they still also had the deadened look that Dana feared so greatly. It hit her as she stood there that she was scared to lose Natalie because she really did love her. They had always been best friends and she considered herself closer to Natalie than anyone in the world, but it took tonight for her to realize she loved her. She knew how to bring Natalie back, to wake her up. She knew what she had to do and frankly, she was looking forward to it.

Natalie stepped tentatively into the bathroom. Dana gently took the blanket off her shoulders, lightly running her fingers down Natalie's back as she did, sending a chill through her body despite the steamy warmth of the room. "Come on" Dana gently put her hands on her shoulders and guided her into the oversized shower. She stepped in behind her and pulled the door shut behind them. Natalie was a little surprised, realizing Dana intended to stay in the shower with her. Before she knew what was happening, Dana had picked up a loofah and was gently dabbing her forehead, staunching the blood flow while gently wiping the blood from her face. Natalie was surprised to see the amount of blood flowing down the drain. It shocked her into realizing her physical scars and the pain started to wash over her. She winced.

"What's wrong" Dana's brow furrowed with worry. "Nothing" Natalie replied, "Just sore." Dana looked down at Natalie's body. Already a purplish, nasty looking bruise was forming at her side. But what shocked Dana even more was how childlike Natalie suddenly looked to her. Her breasts were perky and cute but rather small and her slender body was very tight, giving her the look of someone much younger than her years. Dana also noticed she was completely shaved adding even more to the youthful look. Natalie turned slightly and Dana gasped to see her back. "Natalie!" A jagged frightening looking cut snagged it's way down her back from her right shoulder to just above her behind. "oh my god" Dana racked her brain trying to think when the man had inflicted the terrible scar on Natalie and suddenly realized it could only have been in the moment right before the man forced Natalie to take Dana's clit in her mouth. Dana felt anger welling up inside her again. Again Natalie soothed her. Natalie turned to her, placing her hand on her arm and giving her a look that needed no words. Dana responded in a way that Natalie could have never imagined. Dana looked into her eyes and suddenly grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into an intense kiss, pushing Natalie up against the shower wall. Natalie's eye's opened in surprise but Dana then felt a smile spread across her face. The spark in her eyes grew. That drove Dana even more. She kissed her harder, pressing her tight body against Natalie's wet one. Aware that she was still holding the loofah, Dana trailed it down Natalie's body, up her thighs and back up to her pert breasts at which point she dropped the loofah and grabbed Natalie's breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers. Natalie gasped into her mouth. Dana took the opportunity to shove her tongue into Natalie's mouth and began kissing her passionately. Natalie quickly met her exuberance. Dana felt Natalie's tiny hands begin to explore her body, groping her ass and then coming around to grab the front of her thighs. One hand stayed to explore the inside of her thighs while the other worked her way up to Dana's firm breasts. Natalie savored the feel of Dana's breast in her hand, running her fingers over the smooth skin down her body and then back up. She gasped as Dana's mouth left hers and reached down to take her nipple in her mouth. "Oh Dana!" she yelled almost involuntarily. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had dreamed of Dana loving her, of feeling her naked body wrapped around her's. She couldn't believe it was suddenly real. She ran her hands through Dana's hair feeling her cheeks and forehead as if to verify it was really her. Her hands soon moved to the shower walls though, holding herself up in the corner as Dana kissed her way further down her body.

Dana kissed her way down her friends body which was at this point now heaving as she drew in jagged breaths. Dana ran her hands over Natalie's body, taking in her smooth skin. Dana got on her knees pulling Natalie's leg over her shoulder. She glanced up to see Natalie looking down at her with love, lust and most importantly, life. She smiled and then blew a cool stream of air onto Natalie's clit sending her head falling back in pleasure. Dana spread her lips and gently took Natalie's clit into her mouth. She heard Natalie yell out with pleasure. Dana moved her hands up to Natalie's waist and pinned her into place and she began to work her clit with her tongue. She alternated back and forth quickly sucking on Natalie's clit and plunging her tongue into her vagina. She could feel Natalie's body tensing as Dana drove her closer and closer to release. Dana moved her hands across Natalie's body, taking in her flat stomach and smooth, tiny hips. She smiled as she felt Natalie's hips buck slightly. She doubled her efforts trying to be all over Natalie at the same time. She heard her cry out again and again. Yelling Dana's name, obscenities, urges…she was clearly loosing control of her mind. Suddenly Dana felt Natalie buck against her extra hard, screaming uncontrollably as she came hard into Dana's mouth. Dana kept working away driving Natalie over the edge again harder than before. Natalie screamed again, her hand tangling in Dana's hair. Dana held Natalie up as her body bucked a few more times before going completely limp. She slid down the shower wall sitting across from Dana. Dana pulled her close, kissing her softly on the lips and neck as Natalie's breathing returned to normal.

The warm shower water pounded down on both of them as they held each other close calming eachother, pressing their bodies as close as they could. Natalie pressed her hand between Dana's breasts, feeling her heartbeat and using it as a meter to calm her own racing heart down. Natalie reached up tangling her hand into Dana's soaking hair, pulling her in for a long kiss before leaning back, smiling coyly at Dana.

"That was a talent I didn't know you had", she said softly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, I guess we'll have to do this again sometime". Dana reached for Natalie's hand using it to pull both of them up together. They stepped out of the shower and Dana wrapped Natalie in a towel. Natalie leaned forward hugging Dana and the towel around both of them. "I never want this to end, Dana." She whispered. "Don't worry, Natalie" Dana nuzzled into her neck, "it won't".

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Natalie?" Dana asked again, standing at the doorstep of Natalie's apartment?

"I'm sure, Dana. Casey will be worried about you just get home safely". Natalie kissed Dana softly on the lips one last time then watched as she got into a cab, blowing a kiss as she did. Natalie turned to open her apartment door.

"Hey" a man's voice behind her startled her. She whirled around and immediately recognized him.

It was the man with the gun. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh there you are John."

She pulled $200 bucks out of her wallet. "As promised. Thank you so much. Everything went just as planned".

They exchanged a handshake and Natalie walked into her apartment. A smile on her face that she didn't imagine would go away any time soon.


End file.
